Family
by omelettethemusical
Summary: After the Enterprise's battle with the Borg, Will and Deanna take some shore leave on Earth and rekindle their relationship. Takes place during the episode "Family".


In a way, Will was glad that the Enterprise had sustained so much damage during the battle with the Borg. It meant that the ship had to stop in spacedock for repairs, and that meant that he and the rest of the crew would get some much-needed R&R. He had his backpack all packed and was ready to go home.

Before heading for the transporter room, he stopped by the bridge, and found Data at his station as always. He smiled at the android, envying how unfazed he was by even the most galaxy-shattering events.

"So," said Will. "Any plans for shore leave, Data?"

"No, sir," said Data. "As I have no family, at least not on Earth, I see no purpose in leaving the Enterprise."

"Very well then," Will said. "You have the bridge… and the ship."

"Yes sir," Data said. "Enjoy your shore leave, sir."

"Thank you," said Will, smiling. "I hope to."

As Will headed for the transporter room, backpack on his back, he ran into Deanna in the corridor. She also had a backpack on her back, and she smiled at him.

"Where are you going?" he asked her. "I thought you didn't have any family on Earth."

"I could ask you the same question," she said. "I doubt you're going to see your father."

"I'm going to Alaska," he said. "It's a big state, I think I can avoid him."

"I'll come with you," she said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is this a date?"

"Only if you want it to be."

"Honestly, I don't know what I want right now," he said.

"Neither do I," she said. "But maybe we could find out together."

He smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

They walked into the transporter room and stepped up on the pad. Will looked at Chief O'Brien. "Energize."

* * *

The last thing Will wanted was a hero's welcome. He didn't feel like a hero anyway, just someone who had gotten extremely lucky. So he and Deanna decided that they would stay away from the crowds. They both longed for some peace and quiet after the terrifying ordeal they had just been through.

The first place they went to was Santa Fe, New Mexico, where Deanna's father Ian had grown up. After visiting his home and exploring the old city, they decided to get dinner at a rooftop cafe. They had a a great view of the sunset over the Sangre de Cristo mountains. It was clear how the mountains had earned their name: when the light hit them, they were bright red, just like blood.

"So the captain is visiting his brother in France," Will said.

"M-hm," Deanna said, taking another bite of her flan.

"How did he seem?" Will asked.

"There's still a lot he has to work through," Deanna said. "But being with his family will help."

"I just wish there was something more we could do for him," Will said, sighing.

"You've already done more than enough, Will," Deanna said. "You saved his life."

"I know," Will said. "But I don't think he'll ever be the same."

"No," Deanna agreed. "No one is ever the same after an experience like that. But if anyone can get through it, he can."

"I saw that Worf's parents were coming on board the Enterprise," Will said, trying to change the subject. "Worf didn't seem too excited. I wish I could've seen the look on his face when they beamed over."

"They're wonderful people," Deanna said.

"You've met them?"

"No," said Deanna. "But they'd have to be, to adopt a child from another species and raise him as their own. He really got the best of both worlds."

"Did you?" Will asked.

"I like to think so," Deanna said. "But then, I was raised on Betazed and my human father died when I was seven, so after that I felt isolated from my human heritage. I suppose that's part of why I joined Starfleet in the first place. It's nice to be on Earth, in the place where he grew up and told me about. I didn't come here often enough as a child."

"I can't imagine your mother bringing you," Will said.

"Oh, she traveled a lot," Deanna said. "Part of being an ambassador. But she usually left me at home with a sitter."

"Santa Fe is pretty different from Betazed," Will said.

"I think I prefer it," Deanna said. "There's an old song about it that my father used to sing to me. _Santa Fe, my old friend, I can't spend my whole life dreaming_…"

"_Though I know it's all I seem inclined to do..._" Will finished, and they both laughed. He sighed. "I know that feeling. Just wanting to escape from it all. This would be the place to do it."

"You're not thinking of doing it, are you?" Deanna asked.

"You're the empath," Will said. "You tell me."

"No," said Deanna, looking at him. "You wouldn't actually do it."

"Would you?"

Deanna shook her head. "They need me. Now more than ever. Captain Picard needs me - "

Will smiled. "You're always thinking about what other people need," he said. "What do you need?"

"I need another tequila," Deanna said. They both laughed.

* * *

After the dry heat of New Mexico, Will felt good being back in Alaska. Everything was so big and open, vast swaths of pristine nature, untouched by human or Borg. He closed his eyes and breathed in the cool mountain air, and he finally felt at home.

Deanna, on the other hand, was freezing. She had grown up on a tropical island on Betazed, and had never been to Alaska before. Sure, Will had taken her there on the holodeck once, but the holodeck hadn't accounted for just how cold it was. She wished they could have come in summer. As it was, she wrapped herself in scarves, jackets, and even blankets, but nothing seemed to keep her warm. Will made fun of her, but she'd rather get made fun of than freeze to death.

They rented a cabin in front of a lake, which was currently frozen. The lake had a small pier, and on the pier was a bench just the right size for two people. After a homemade dinner, they lit a fire in the fireplace and sat on the sofa sipping hot chocolate - Deanna's favorite.

"I could see myself retiring here," Will said, propping his legs up on the table.

"Well, you'd have to do it without me," Deanna said. "I don't think I could stand the cold."

"Then I'll have to keep you warm." He threw another blanket on top of her, and she smacked him in the face with a pillow, spilling her hot chocolate all over the sofa. They both laughed and picked up the marshmallows to eat them as fast as they could. Will noticed that the fire was dying, and got up to put another log in the fireplace.

"I have to thank you," he said, suddenly serious.

Deanna looked at him in surprise. "For what?"

"For reminding me that my place was on the bridge," he said, sitting back down beside her. "Maybe I wouldn't be a good captain. I've been a first officer for so long, my instinct is always to lead the away team. But you were right - that was Commander Shelby's job."

"I thought you were a great captain," Deanna said, putting her hand on his. "And I seem to recall that the reason Picard wanted you as his first officer is because you reminded your former captain that his place was on the bridge."

"Well," Will said, "if I ever do become a captain, I know who I want as my first officer."

"Me, a first officer?" Deanna smiled. "I think I could do that. I understand there aren't many qualifications."

"There is one," he said, leaning closer to her. "You have to bring out the best in me."

She put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. They hadn't kissed each other in a long time, and it felt good. Right. The emotions she felt from him now were the same as the ones she had felt from him back on Betazed. Combined with her own emotions, they overwhelmed her. The two of them were back on the planet they had just helped save, and they would soon go back to exploring the galaxy and having all kinds of adventures. But for now, they had a moment just to themselves, and it was perfect.

* * *

Back on the Enterprise, things were slowly returning back to normal. Will and Deanna had just left the transporter room when they bumped into Captain Picard.

"Captain," said Deanna. "How was your shore leave?"

"Well, 'good' isn't exactly the right word," Picard said. "But you were right, Counselor. I did need to see my family... and get some sense knocked into me."

"I'm glad to hear it," Deanna said.

"And what about you?" Picard asked, looking from Deanna to Will. "Did you two go to see family?"

Deanna looked up at Will. "Something like that," she said.

"It's good to see you back, sir," Will said.

"Well, I intend to stay back," Picard said. He reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of wine. "Chateau Picard. I'm under strict orders not to drink it alone."


End file.
